


Emblematic

by ConHivemindCentral



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Swearing, tagged for the many deaths of Emblem our pov character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConHivemindCentral/pseuds/ConHivemindCentral
Summary: Emblem is just your average crewmate. Or imposter. Honestly it's hard to know at times. A mysterious character, will she thrive in a land where people constantly yell and anger her? Or will she just find it hilarious and take it all in her stride?How many times will she die? She doesn't really care, she's just here for the hell of it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Deduction - A New Story Rises!

"Excuse me, sir. May I see your key card?"

"It's miss. Miss Emblem." Groaning, she dragged out her ID - a more worn and tattered card, despite only just being newly bought a little under 2 months ago. 

Emblem was hooked on the adventures, a drive searing through her whenever the rocket took off for launch. She found herself, in her spare time, daydreaming up all sorts of scenarios for what will happen on her next adventure - what tricks to play and who to decieve. It didn't matter that she was assigned to a more docile state - she'll still tease and mess about. Fun. Fun is what kept her on the joy ride, and nothing will ever stop her.

So once again, Emblem found herself on the cramped space ship, devil horns adorned on her yellow spacesuit. Halloween had always been her favourite, and it was a religious event for both her and her friends. Of course she had planned to decorate on Polus, but time and writing caught her time. Again. God, she really needs to find one hobby and stick. To. It.

10 astronauts locked in, finally. The leader, a guy in a cyan suit named Freddy, turned the key and made a few adjustments on his computer, and off they were. To Polus. And her greatest mistake.

* * *

**Crewmate - There are 2 Imposters Among Us**

* * *

Ah yeah, the classic lines once uttered in her head but now display on her small tablet. Why did she even have these things - _they're useless!_ Well, except for nodes. Even then, CA is by engines and medbay, MLG above Record Temp and she could just guess the rest. No biggie - but there was a shining glitter in her tablet; a true desire; one anybody anywhere would want! 

Medbay. Scan.

Her eyes greeted the message, passion burning up inside her as she slowly wandered towards the scanner. Just need to find someone who could verify. So she danced. Embelm wasn't a good dancer, so someone should find her, right? 

Well, someone did. A black-suited crewmate, Grass. Ironic name, but then again green spacesuits seem to be in high demand so maybe they were just unlucky. Who knows? Not Emblem. Her trusted yellow spacesuit was always with her, and if it were taken, she still had pink (also with horns), red (with a witches cap), purple and dark blue (with a cat hat). Always a back-up, but never the true beauty of a cute yellow devil.

Emblem's still dancing. Still attracting nobody. Grass must've been killed by her sweet dance moves, especially since it was their body that came up when a warning flashed. Dead. Emblem felt both sorry for Grass, but also excited: somebody could finally watch her scan and verify!

The trek over was uneventuful, but it was neat to speculate on who it could be. Maybe it could be her?! Nah, she needed to scan. And fast! The others need to know of the innocence of Emblem, the very dramatic and somewhat lovable yellow crewmate! Who was naked with the spacesuit. Why people wore suits over their suit was completely unknown, but oh well. 

"So..." Freddy began. "It was in electrical, by the place where you... erm, I think wires?"

"Yeah wires," a brown crewmate chimed in - Lucky 7. Xey seemed more experienced with the planet than everyone, and it seemed like people clinged to xem. Emblem honestly didn't care too much about the body - she just wanted someoen to watch her scan. 

"Hey!" a rather loud voice called out from beneath a dark blue suit. "Can someone watch me scan?!"

"Of course! I have it too!" Emblem found her voice chorused with another - a lime suited guy named Lime. Fitting name really, especially considering the stem he sported. Embelm and Lime gave each other a look, before turning towards the dark blue bodied individual - Sameal. 

"Neato!"

"Guys, skip for now! We don't have enough evidence. Besides, only Grass is dead now. We still have 9 of us left," an orange crewmate chimed in - simply called Imposter. A lazy form of deciet, but a popular moniker.

8 skips and a single vote for a seemingly sus Lucky 7. Interesting.

* * *

**No one was ejected (Skipped) - 2 Imposters Remain**

* * *

The trio's trek over to the medical centre and the love of their life was uneventful - out office, past MLG where pink-donned Bucket were escaping the maze and into the medbay for Round 2! There was no need for dancing now, but Emblem was bored during the scan of both Sameal and Lime, plus as always, it would say 92lbs. Whatever that means, but it was bad as far as Emblem knew. SO a little bit of bad dancing could go a long, long, long, long (x way too much) way. 

Well the scales still say 92lbs but it was a lie. 

And then came the annoyance of annoyance - a called meeting. Yet another body was discovered. Bucket and a couple others - purple and red suited, now lost to time. Or most likely hanging out as ghosts. Or finding their next voyage. Embelm doesn't know, and honestly doens't care, cause when two astronauts hate each other very much, don't expect to have fun.

"Brown!"

"Orange was like, literally on the body!"

"No way, Brown was there first, xey killed purple right in front of me!"

"I think it's Orange," Freddy chimed in, casting a vote of decleration. Likely for Imposter. Seems like her nickname was a truly powerful deciet. 

Until Emblem realised something. Logically, two imposters would never accuse each other. So it could either be Imposter or Lucky 7. That leaves 3 crewmates, and 1 imposter. 3 crewmates, Embelm included, who scanned. 

"HOLD IT!" 

Emblem, who has never played Ace Atterney in her life and doesn't know how to spell it, threw up her hands just as another vote slipped by - one from Lucky 7, likely for the accused Imposter.

"Ok, so I think it's Brown and Cyan. Not only was Lucky 7 and Imposter arguing, likely meaning it's one of them, but also 3 of us scanned - me (the wonderful and awe inspiring Embelm), Sameal and Lime. Thus leaving Freddy! And if Cyan says Orange, then it is Brown!" She checks her vote tab on her tablet, and waits for the others. 

Suprising Emblem, Sameal took a long time to vote on who it was, and by long time she meant 5 seconds. But with his dark blue glove hovering over his tablet, time slowed. Would emblem's logic be flawed? Probably. 

And with 4 votes to 2, Brown took a very lovely lava bath. Xer hands outstretched with a thumbs up, Lucky 7 wasn't quite so lucky... 

* * *

**Lucky 7 was An Imposter - 1 remains...**

* * *

So it was xem... 

Emblem knew, in her heart, what she had to do. Hanging by the shiny red button, she forced her entire weight onto it, calling a meeting.

"Ok, ok. It's definitely Freddy!" she accused, much to the bewilderment of everyone else. 

"Ok, Orange is confirmed safe - why would 2 imposters argue with each other?! And me, Dark Blue and Lime all scanned! This leaves the 1 imposter - the truly guilty one! Cyan! Answer for your misdeeds!"

"Dude..." Freddy tried to reason, but with 4 votes for him to Emblem's 1, the fate of the game was sealed. 

Cyan rested in the lava, alongside Brown. Both imposters were down, and the game was over. Embelm's victory was sealed.

* * *

"OK, WOW!" Emblem had only just reboarded the ship, ready to continue her escapade with both Sameal (now himself red) and Lime. "Wow, I had only just gotten that role, and THAT WAS HOW I WAS OUTED?!" 

"Hey, I'm sorry Freddy. But hey, good game, right?" 

Nope.

Not a good enough game for the host with the most power, immediately kicking Emblem off ship FFFFFF. Forever. And ever. To float in space.

Ultil the agency picked her back up. Which was about a minute. 

Sore losers and cowards who flee at the slightest hint of murder. What fun. What fun indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was salty.  
> Hi kind reader.  
> I will promise that Emblem isn't a Mary Sue - if she's based on me, she'll be quick to anger and easily distracted, plus take absolutely ages with tasks, typing and killing.  
> Also yeah this happed to me. Names changed. I'm sorry Freddy named Cyan mains. Also should I carry on naming these unimportant characters? Is this tagged correctly?  
> Please let me know asap and also leave constructive criticism :)


	2. Whispers and Glares - The Cult of Goggles!

Scanning her card, Embem waits in the suprisingly long queue for the rocket WILDZZ. Unlikely to be deterred, she stays. And stays. And stays. And she would continue but she's very bored of staying so she goes for a wonder to some smaller queued rocket, especially since they fill up so quickly. Mad dashes yeild no result. 

And then they do.

Emblem found themselves in the air, pushed off from her foot, aiming for the ship before the doors sealed behind her. She faceplanted on the ground, her red horns bouncing on the floor a little distance from her body. _Wow, Emblem, way to introduce yourself... ACTUALLY DO IT! DO IT NOW!_

"I see you've been introduced to my stupendous appearence and body!" Emblem waved her arms around in a dancing fashion, before falling on the ground again like an idiot. At least 1 person self-ejected. Well that could've gone better, but there's still a clump of people left.

Well, the clump was made of people entirely wearing goggles. Goggles, and nothing else. Not pulled over their visers, just on their heads. Useless. At least her devillish horns signified her devillish deeds and potentially imposter ways. The strange legion communicated in broken English, with smatterings of Italian and... schreeching? Odd but there are more rabid peeps out there. So at least Emblem wasn't alone, as the rocket slowly filled with more and more people. 

And then the game started. 

* * *

**Crewmate - There are 2 Imposters Among Us**

* * *

The cafeteria of the Skeld was familiar, yet refreshing. It was nice being back here, on the ship that started many a journeys and be many corpses' final resting place. Not that Emblem was gonna die today! No siree! Nada!

South to the cafeteria was the admin, a nice little area with the dreaded cursed area: scan card. A quick flick of the wrist and it was done. What was the deal with people hyping it up? It's boring and kinda easy once you get the pattern down. It's no electrical. Where Emblem had to go next. At least she would've until a meeting was called. This early into the game meant that there was nothing much to do. 

10 people stood around the table, Emblem being one of them. Nice to know that there was so much confidence in everyone. The table was split between the goggle-wearers and other. 

The goggle gang started whispering among themselves - incomprehensible to the other crew: Emblem, of course; Dude, a green crewmate looking uncomfortable with his stem; SEN, purple with pride, crown included; Enovy, a seemingly friendly pal in black with matching wolf ears; and lastly Fish, a pink unaccessorised character. The cultists continued muttering, before submitting their votes all at once. 

"UM EXCUSE US BUT PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Enovy exploded seemingly out of nowhere, startling the rainbow of cultists - red, orange, lime, blue and cyan. Not like it changed much, but worth a shot. She submitted her own vote, before calming down and reminding us to skip. 

5 Skips to 5 votes for Dude. Not like the votes against him mattered, but still. Weird. 

* * *

**No one was ejected (Skipped) - 2 Imposters Remain**

* * *

Well, back to electrical. And the literal worst task in the whole universe - calibrate distribution. Even then it wasn't too bad, but extremely annoying and tedious, plus if anyone were to kill her... 

Luckily nobody was behind her as the room closed behind her. This couldn't be good... an enclosed space, a horrible tasks, a vent leaking black goo... and soon enough, the form of an orange crewmate seeped through. Emblem could only flee, but turns out doors are kinda immune to desperate devils escaping cultists. Then she could pass through! 

Oh wait, there was her body, still on the other side. Dead. 

Back to calibrating, she supposes. Soon enough someone will find her body, then she can get justice. Or probably not. 

The way the hivemind all voted together, it was clear they were doing something else. It seemed as though they were not content with just playing, no no no. They wanted to dominate. Spread their seed throughout all of the unassimilated. Contort their minds to their whims. Or maybe they just want everyone to wear goggles, but something sinister lurks beneath the multicoloured spacesuit surface. What were they? Clearly one of them was an imposter, but what else? 

"Hey?" A voice suddenly rang in Emblem's head. "Anybody else admiring the inside of the walls?"

"Nope, just calbirating. Boring..." 

"Man, sounds like that sucks. it's Dude, right?

"Nah, I'm Emblem."

"Oh hey, sorry to hear that. He's still alive, I think. It's Fish."

"FINALLY!" Emblem had finally conquered her demons. Despite contant cosplay as a devil. "Oh, sorry haha..."

"No, it's fine. I'm guessing you've got tasks left?"

Sighing, Emblem floated over to o2. "Yea"

"There's no point." Fish materialised next to Emblem, sitting on the tubings. "Those weirdos are just gonna vote Dude out, then likely SEN and Enovy. Who knows what'll happen next, who knows?"

The leaves still reponded to Emblem's touch, despite being very very dead. A small ding rang out just as Fish's corpse was located. "Anyway, who killed you?"

"Lime."

"Orange here"

Speaking of the accursed killers, they were once again huddled in the hivemind, occassional glares and mutters eminating from them. Dude, who was trying his best to keep his cool, stood infront of Enovy and SEN. Protecting the duo from these... things earned him no efforts. The goggled team immediately pointed fingers at the leafy guy, screeching incomprensibly. Holding back tears, he hugged his fellow innocents, and stepped into the ejector, never to be seen again...

* * *

**Dude was not An Imposter - 2 Imposters Remain**

* * *

Emblem only just held back her tears. She followed the last remaining alive members of sanity - SEN and Enovy. They were inseperable, holding each other close as they head to the admin. SEN took out their tablets, beinning uploading data to Mira. Meanwhile, Enovy started scanning her own card, much like Emblem once did, a flick of the wrist and it was done. She slowly wandered towards SEN's side, opening up a panel and fixed some of the wiring. Their hands met and clinged together, as the room grew dimmer, and a couple of slices met them in the nightlike state.

Only the cultists remained.

"Well... that was disappointing..." Enovy mentioned, folding her arms over her dead body. "At least we can see now -" Enovy was cut off by a tight embrace from Dude, dragging Sen into the hug. 

Fish, on the other hand, started trailing the orange cultist, whose journey led her away from the group. Emblem, awkwardly floating near the reunion, stared at the wall, embarassed by her own prescense. Well, time to find...

"Guys! Come to sec!!!!" A desperate message sounded, startling the other ghosts. "There's some weird shit going down!!"

Emblem absent mindedly floated through electrical, headed to the cursed location, soon followed by the trio. There, the cultists were... doing something all right. Their goggles were laid on the ground, arranged in a messy star shape. Not a pentagram, but the middles were all laid over each other, the points corresponding to each member. They kneeled on the ground and dark matter started to exude from the middle...

Then Orange opened its body and stabbed red with it's tounge. 

* * *

Well, that was anticlimatic as hell.

The dropship was soaring through the vast space, bumping into the corpse of Dude, now alive again and standing - no wait he left. Good idea, honestly, given how the cult was clearly glaring at the rest of the non-believers. SEN quickly dropped out, followed by Fish and Enovy, the latter's closing remarks were "Asses..."

Only Emblem was left, and very quickly ejected herself as well. Creepy cults are not for today, plus the rocket soon closed for public access, leaving the quint alone to their... odd activities.

Not like she could judge, but man... they were _weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I sure do love making cyan villianous. I don't mean to. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


	3. Not To-Do List: Things Emblem is Banned from Doing on The Skeld: 1-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have seen things like Things Mr. Welch is No Longer Allowed to Do in an RPG or Things Dr. Bright is Not Allowed to Do at the Foundation, this is essentially mine for Emblem and her zany antics. I kinda ran out of inspiration half-way through as you will probably tell, but if more inspiration hits me later, then I may make a follow-up.

As of December 25th 2020, Emblem is no longer allowed to do the following things:

  1. Use hook-up lines on people in order to barter for pizzas. Emblem, you will be kicked off te ship and you know this!
  2. Write fanfiction of your everyday life. Nobody wants to hear the time when you spilled jelly everywhere.  
  

  3. Draw herself or any other crewmates on the ship, no matter how much the washi tape calls out to you.  
  

  4. Use washi tape ~~to hold together wires~~ ANYWHERE.  
  

  5. Be ambiguous with your wording and revealing the other imposters. We get you love trolling and messing about Emblem, but you're a bad teammate.  
  

  6. On a similar note, don't blame random people as the imposter, when you're the imposter. Nobody likes it, and the 1 time it actually worked, you were kicked for a good reason. Why do we even allow you on here sometimes?  
  

  7. Don't question why people are banned. People includes you.  
  

  8. Stop saying cyan sus cause cyan is cyan. Cyan can be a good person, you're a horrible judge of character.  
  

  9. Use TV Tropes. Not everything is a TV show, video game or bad fanfiction.  
  

  10. Write fanfiction on your tablet - they are for work and work ONLY!  
  

  11. Play ~~The Dismemberment Song~~ ~~any~~ MOST Blue Kid songs, or any songs from any musicals. Nobody likes it and you suck at singing.  
  

  12. Humming is right out as well - too loud, too annyoing and everyone thinks something's malfunctioning because of you.  
  

  13. When you are a ghost, you must attend meetings, no matter how boring it is. And you can't talk to anyone during meetings, that time with black never happened.  
  

  14. If you play with your brother, don't cheat and call each other. No matter how easy it is to say that someone is calling you, there's someone on board called Someone and that is your brother himself.   
  

  15. Emblem is to double check all her spellings. As much as it is easy to say that purple vented in medbay, nobody will understand you if you say, and I quote: "purpj vente din mendua". Just... WHAT?!  
  

  16. Just because most of these offenses occured on the Skeld doesn't mean you can perform them on Polus  
  

  17. OR MIRA HQ. That's the third complaint this week  
  

  18. Don't leave meetings to get burgers and chips. Everyone hates someone who doesn't vote or skip.
  19. Please Emblem, for the love of Satan, don't say who came out of comms when the lights are out. You're better than this. Please, just... don't be an idiot.
  20. Don't play other games whilst also playing Among Us. This includes Tetris 99 and Fire Emblem: Three Houses.
  21. Don't text and play.  
  

  22. The tablets are for work only. Don't install Instagram on it and post random pictures of things. You'll just be killed.
  23. NO. IMITATING. MONOKUMA!   
  

  24. Don't play Among Us at 3am. It's just not a good idea at all.  
  

  25. Don't try to team up with someone with no verbal communication. Especially if you lead them to the same place where you killed them last round. Donnie is scarred for life thanks to you.
  26. Actually don't team at all.   
  

  27. Oh but don't go it solo. You'll get killed.  
  

  28. If you have medbay scan, don't dance in front of the cameras. They won't pay attention. Instead announce it in a meeting.  
  

  29. Logic is banned.   
  

  30. Emblem is also banned from being hypocritical.   
  

  31. Emblem cannot use her womanly charm to woo people into saving her. ~~I'm ugly as fuck but OK!  
~~~~~~
  32. Putting on a red uniform with a witch hat doesn't make you Himiko Yumeno. As much as you wish it did. Also you're yellow! That's the tag decided for you when you first started this whole thing! Anyway magic is fake, get over it.  
  

  33. Stop befriending people who are named after fruit - you only like apples and raisins you weirdo. Kill them instead.  
  

  34. Please stop signing off messages with :). You know you never mean it. Your frown reaches the core.  
  

  35. You are not a martian. They are from Mars. You supposedly come from Venus.  
  

  36. Also stop saying you're from Venus. You would die on Venus. 
  37. Screw it, you don't come from anywhere.  
  

  38. Don't stand on corpses and do a ceremony. You'll only be even more sus. AND GOD YOU'RE SO SUS!!!
  39. Don't say Mood 24/7. It gets so annoying.  
  

  40. Don't start a draft with no ideas. It's a bad move. Truly terrible really.
  41. Nobody cares about Voice Acting like you do, so please spare everyone from your blabberings about why X is really good as this character and you're wrong. Nobody disagreed, they just want you to shut up and vote brown.  
  

  42. You are banned from making Meaning of Life jokes. You haven't even seen any Hitchiker movies or books, and once you do you are unbanned.
  43. Don't start ideas you won't finish.
  44. Avoid confusing ; and ', it'll makes things easier for everyone.  
  

  45. Just because Scrooge said that it was a good time to pick pockets doens't mean you should. You already have three tablets, and since they always match your uniform, we know you stole them Emblem. Don't even bother lying.  
  

  46. You aren't religious, so stop claiming to be a demon.  
  

  47. You are not a popular streamer, nor will you run into one, so just stop winding everyone up for the "views and clicks".  
  

  48. No swearing. 9 year olds play this game.  
  

  49. Don't think "Hey, I have a cool idea" and write it down without thinking of 50 witty things to say. It will go badly. Very badly. Nobody's seeing this now.
  50. Just... don't be annoying Emblem.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and happy random day if you don't or this isn't Christmas. Constructive criticism appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was salty.  
> Hi kind reader.  
> I will promise that Emblem isn't a Mary Sue - if she's based on me, she'll be quick to anger and easily distracted, plus take absolutely ages with tasks, typing and killing.  
> Also yeah this happed to me. Names changed. I'm sorry Freddy named Cyan mains. Also should I carry on naming these unimportant characters? Is this tagged correctly?  
> Please let me know asap and also leave constructive criticism :)


End file.
